Война
by Kajiki
Summary: Коротенькая зарисовка об эволюции мира Наруто, о том как трудно быть синоби и проч., и проч. Она не о конкретных персонажах, а больше о мире и его проблемах.


Наивно было полагать, эти события не коснутся Страны Огня, даже если старейшины и правитель заявят о нейтралитете. С одной стороны, их решение можно было понять. Просто тянули время, восстанавливали с силы, наращивали мощь. Последствия нападения Ото на Коноху и спустя четыре года так и не удалось устранить окончательно.

А с другой? Столкнулись интересы Земли и Тумана – двух стран Великой Пятерки, и конфликт этот был уже не на той стадии, чтобы его можно было разрешить мирным путем. Разве кто-либо упустил бы такой шанс нажиться?

Для тех, кто видел оборотную сторону медали заявление Страны Огня о невмешательстве в дела других стран было не более, чем пустым звуком. Неприкрытым лицемерием, которое никого не могло спасти.

Война охватывала этот мир постепенно, разливалась, как яд по венам. Сначала одно за другим задания по передаче документов и все чаще в другие страны. Все выше становились ранги подобных миссий, все больше отрядов не возвращались в деревню. На смену погибшим быстро пришло новое поколение дзёнинов, большинство из них - пусть и талантливые, но неопытные подростки. Одним из них был я. Потом отменили и экзамены на звание тюнина, теперь этот ранг тоже назначали сверху.

Такой вот яд. Без вкуса и запаха, а по цвету, неотличимый от крови.

О террористической организации «Акацуки» стало известно уже давно. Факт наличия, частично состав, деятельность – вот и вся информация, которой мы располагали. На деле она оказалась почти бесполезной, и времени на поиск дополнительной не было. Одно за другим в деревню приходили известия о захвате хвостатых демонов, но цели организации оставались в тени. Тех сведений о зверях, что мы получили из древних свитков, не было достаточно, для того чтобы делать какие-либо предположения.

Но необходимо было сделать хоть что-нибудь, пока не оказалось слишком поздно. И единственный способ остановить их – полное уничтожение. Задача, которую было так несложно понять, оказалась слишком сложной для выполнения. Мы недооценили противника, действовали без союзников, полагая, что в состоянии справиться в одиночку.

Когда удалось убить шестерых, цель показалась нам такой близкой. А на самом деле, мы лишь попались в заранее подготовленную ловушку, как мухи набросились на мертвечину. Увлеклись, отвлеклись, не услышали.

Как уже шепчутся за спинами бывшие союзники, как шуршит бумага сепаратных договоров, как отрывисто скрипят перья с окрашенными красным кончиками, чертящие пунктиры на картах.

А о том, кто за всем стоял с самого начало большинство узнали спустя годы после окончания войны.

Система деревень существует, для того чтобы вести холодные войны, а это в свою очередь создает иллюзию мира. С таким же успехом можно решать все эти политические вопросы, играя в сеги. Но власть, пожалуй, слишком дорогое удовольствия, она продается лишь за человеческие жизни. О подобном мы впервые узнали, когда нам было по двенадцать, перед одним из этапов тюнинского экзамена. Тогда это звучало почти шокирующее, но чтобы смириться с этим фактом, как оказалось, много времени не понадобилось.

А тут вдруг нашлись те, кто просто посмеялся над системой, хрупкой и неустойчивой. Но вместо страха перед грядущими сражениями и потерями нам война принесла какое-то извращенное, болезненное ликование.

Мы уже давно привыкли к смертям, опасности и разрушениям, к тому, что, по сути, у нас нет ничего, даже собственные жизни нам не принадлежат. Просто потому, что нам когда-то посчастливилось родиться в Деревне. Родиться в Деревне, поступить в академию, сдать экзамены, пройти квалификацию, стать оружием в чьих-то руках. И с этим ничего нельзя было поделать, а значит, и смириться с этим было легко. Каждому из нас вполне хватало той иллюзии нормальной, полноценной жизни среди себе подобных.

Но одно никогда не давало мне покоя. Невыносимо было видеть беззаботные лица людей из мирных городов, попусту расточавших эмоции. Смех, отчаяние, нежность, слезы, страх, волнение, радость, - по любым пустякам, но так искренне, что становится противно. Для нас это роскошь, просто непозволительная. Несправедливо. Разве не мы все это заслужили?

А война всех сравняла, и их жизнь теперь стоят не больше наших. И осознание этого, будто глоток свежего воздуха. Жестокие ухмылки, словно говорящие «Ну что же? Понимаете теперь?», - но хочется верить, что наши сердца не так огрубели и за злорадством мы прятали надежду, на то, что вскоре все изменится.

Все, что имеет начало, имеет и конец. И кто-то уже подсчитывает убытки и потери, аккуратно записывая цифры на бумагу, перечерчивает карты, красит новые участки другим цветом, снова носит свитки из одной страны в другую. Все реже слышно о грабежах и нападениях. И с каждым днем все очевиднее становится – все возвращается на круги своя. Ничего уже не изменится, лишь снова станет, так как прежде. Все было всуе. Жалко. Возможно, это и к лучшему. Привычка – вторая натура.

Возможно… снова смейтесь и плачьте по пустякам, а остальное мы за вас потерпим, ведь жить нам больше незачем. И если мир это всего лишь ложь, то пусть он будет ложью во спасение, и для кого-то он лучше честной войны.

И где-то уже сажают новые деревья, на месте сожженных, а где-то рубят, чтобы заново строить дома. Где-то ровняют землю, под новые дороги, а где-то рыхлят под могилы. И это уже пятые мои похороны, и уже не хочется жаловаться, и уже верится в то что, не все безнадежно, что раз раньше так жили и еще проживем.

Черные, – косые атласные ленты поверх стекла, оправленного в дерево, а под ним цветной целлулоид. А сейчас белые, - пропитанные потом, подвязывают широкие рукава хантенов.

Белые, – полупрозрачные, почти светившиеся среди всеобщего уныния лепестки цветов, выпадающих из тонких пальцев. А сейчас красные, - камелии в волосах шлюх.

Красные, - припухшие от слез, глаза детей и женщин. А сейчас черные смеющиеся, щурясь, глядят в небо.

Все цвета перепутались. Первые выше и чище, а те что сейчас, привычней сердцу дороже.

Многие лежат в земле, навеки спящие, а те, кто остались живы – оружие, спящее…

… до следующей войны.


End file.
